


Eletha the Monster Whore

by Vapula



Series: Probably 100 Chapters or Less [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Futanari, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Goblins, Gratuitous Smut, Half-orc, High Fantasy, Horses, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Ogres, Oral Sex, Orc Culture, Orcs, Other, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, futa-centaurs - Freeform, whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vapula/pseuds/Vapula
Summary: Eletha is a eighteen year old elf woman whom finds herself about to wed. Her parents are worried about her stubborn and rebellious nature, and as such decide to have her married off.Of course she fucks off before that happens, to live her dreams pf exploring and experiencing the world.And of course it all goes to shit when she runs into a group of Orcs...Thus begins the life of Eletha the Monster Whore.





	Eletha the Monster Whore

She couldn't help but snarl to herself and mutter darkly under her breath, as she headed through the forest. She stomped through the woods, her dress torn slightly from an odd branch, but she didn't care.

Eletha Araralei was her name an elf-woman of eighteen. She was as slender and lithe as her race was, having the same pointed ears, her hair being the colour of golden wheat, her eyes twin bright emeralds. Her body was voluptuous, her breasts were a twin D, which seemed to be a common in her family.

Though she currently couldn't care as she trekked through the woods, hoping to prove to everyone she wasn't afraid. Eletha had been told countless times that she was a "delicate flower" and that she should stay in the village. "Let the menfolk handle the outside world." They'd tell her, saying she was supposed to stay at the home and handle things there.

First thing her mother ever taught her was how to wash and iron clothes. Then it was cooking, cleaning, making beds, how to hold babies and the young lady wanted to tear her hair out. The elf wanted to experience the world outside of her home, which wasn't what her family wanted. Of course they argued about what she should and shouldn't do, with Eletha growing more and more pissed as the years went by.

Once she turned eighteen, well it was time to find a husband.

Normally, as elves were a long lived race, her parents would begin looking for husband when she was slightly older/maturer. But her attitude and rather stubborn personality had accelerated their plans, as they knew that she shouldn't be shackled so easily. They searched high and low, sending out invites and even pictures of their lovely daughter to the nearby towns and villages. Suitors were soon sending messages and a few even dared to come a calling to her home directly, much to her confusion.

Once she found out who and why they were however: she ran like hell.

It was a admittedly snap/stupid decision, as she hadn't brought any food, drink or spare clothes. Now she was out in the wilderness wandering through the treacherous woods, alone. A pang of guilt and some fear of isolation wormed it's way into her heart, but she remained true to her course. She couldn't turn back now, admitting defeat was just not her way, she had to keep going.

Last thing she wanted was to humiliate herself by admitting to her parents that she couldn't survive out here. Plus she had no intention of marrying anytime soon, it being too soon to think on those things. Elves were a patient people and took their time about things, most elven women not wedding until they were in their 30s, 50s or even in the 100s.

Eletha was no different, she would love a husband, or wife, in the future, but it was just too soon. Plus she would like too have a choice on whom to court and we'd herself, rather than her parents picking for her.

As she walked through the woods, her elvish ears picked up a sound. She paused in her stomps and listened carefully to the sound and found it be the crackling of fire, followed by the smell of smoke and light guttural chatter. The voices were few, but sound strange and spoke differently than the elves would. They weren't gentle, smooth or timid tones, but instead harsh and rough, almost bestial sounding and Eletha listened trying to hear what they were saying.

She couldn't hear the words clearly, the language rather brisk and savage. Steeling herself she followed the source of the sound, keeping as quiet as she could and low too in an effort to hide herself, incase of hostility.

She had been told countless stories by her gran about orcs, centaurs and other creatures that lived in the wilderness of the woods. Many of them would attack hapless elves and take them away, ruining fair maidens and killing any of the menfolk. Eletha had no idea what she would find, but was curious nonetheless, she wanting to get a glimpse of these "monsters" and see them with her own eyes.

Eletha made her way through the woods, keeping relatively low and being sure to make as little noise as possible. She heard the voices growing louder by the minute, followed by the smell of the fire increasing.

Soon she reached the sight of a small camp, where she spotted three creatures sitting around a fire. The three were large and dark brown skinned, each of them having piggy faces and dark eyes. Their heads had some black hair atop them, though it appeared that they're kind tended to shave most of it. Their bodies were bulky and muscular, their bellies rounded giving them a bruiser look, having hairy armpits and chest hair. They wore simple waist cloths of animal hide, where she spotted a bush of dark pubic hair peaking out the rim, each of them had cloven feet.

They were repulsive to look at, ugly and awful, and Eletha found herself fearing them. She did not know why, but these creatures, orcs as her gran described to her, were ungodly.

Seeing them for the first time she lost her nerve and made ready to return home. She feared being caught and made ready to turn away, back from wence she came.

However her nose smelt the scent of something dirty and musky. It clung to the back of her throat, choking her with an awful stench that she hadn't ever inhaled before in her life. The elf had her hands move to her nose to block out the smell, which made her feel so strange.

Turning around she found another orc behind her. He stood over her, towering tall above the puny and frail elven teen, whom was like a mouse caught in the sight of a hungry cat. His eyes were alight with glee, his mouth moving into a smirk as she shook under his gaze. And she knew full well what he was looking at, knowing the effect her body had on the opposite sex.

But there was something different here, as she found her mind clouding slowly. It was both strange and alarming as she found the will to fight slowly being sapped away by unknown means. Her head felt light, her eyes dropped and her senses started to slacken, while her body became warmer and maidenhood moisten.

'W-What's wrong with me?' She asked feeling horny and afraid.

The orc grabbed her by the neck, his large hand easily wrapping around her throat. He then lifted her effortlessly up and off the ground, then carried her bridal style towards his fellows. She melted into his large arms, his hard chest feeling his chest against her cheek, while she continued to inhale his musk. As she did she felt her body become hoter, her pussy lips throb and ache which brought a cruel realisation to her thoughts.

'Its his scent.' She realised. 'Thats what making me act like horny dog.'

Eletha attempted to get out of his grasp, but found her body unable to respond. Her brain cried out for her to move, but she only stayed in his embrace, feeling warm and safe in his hold. The orc took her to the cooking fire where his fellows turned their attention to him.

At first they brandished knives and clubs, thinking a foe had stumbled upon their camp. Then their eyes caught sight of one of their own, followed by the dainty thing in his grasp. Their mouths moved into lustful smirks, and their drank in the sight of the elven woman as she was carried over and dropped to the floor.

She fell to the ground with a shriek, she landing in the dirt on her bottom. Eletha bowed her head wincing at the pain, as her mind further went dark and she used every ounce of willpower to stay awake.

Then her nostrils were assaulted by an even more power odour. She didn't raise her head as she inhaled a stronger musk than previously before, she sitting on the ground as the orcs smells began to have a effect on her.

A hand gripped her dome, it nearly capable of engulfing her head and she knew he could crush her skull like an orange. The orc then had her raise her head upwards where she seen that the orcs had removed their waist clothes and now exposed their genitals. They appeared out of a sheath like orifice that opened to allow their erection to flop out, only to rise at full mast a moment later. Their cocks were dark brown, a kind of chestnut colour, each of them were ten inches long, being as rounded as her own forearm. The foreskins covered the tips, the hooded mushrooms already flowing with its precum that ran out the urethra, dripping down the engorged mass and running down its dark length. The clear liquid was translucent and almost crystallised seemingly magical to her virgin gaze that refused to turn away despite her desire to do so. Beneath their stem sat their testicles, twin black balls heavy and loaded, they looked painful as the owners were caressing their fist-sized nuts before her eyes.

She stilled as the situation began to come together, her mind clearly understanding the implications. Her legs we t together, her body shaking as she feared what they were about to do to her. The stories she had heard from gran came back to haunt her, tales of these vile beasts deflowering and taking young maiden elves back to their hovels. Cold dread flushed into her system, managing to beat back her growing wanton lust for these beastly cocks.

Eletha attempted to stand or move but the orc that had brought her simply held her head. He gripped his meaty member, the abnormal thing wriggled like a worm, it's effect on her hynoptic. She found herself unable to move away, her thoughts thinking of dick and how orcs males compared to elven ones. He pushed the tip of his cock towards her, the reeking head of his penis was near her rosy red lips.

The smell hit her full force, she whimpering loudly at how her body grew far worse. A deep inner beast within her arose, a terrible itch begun down there in her southern region. Heat and carnal, primal lust burned deep within her like the fires of hell itself, a horrible and contentious thing that refused to be gone until her needs were slated. She felt her pussy lips quiver and wink, her nipples become harder and erect, even her anus loosened. Her puckered rosebud unclenching and relaxing, as if waiting to accept them which brought her fresh terror at how much of a whore she acting like.

Her mouth opened and the orc took the advantage that it sought. He rammed his fuck-stick into her opened jaws, the sudden action having Eletha's eyes water and widen at his apple sized dickhead thrusting into. A muffled cry went unheard the young elf tasting the salt and blandness of his cock. It stank too clouding ger senses and thoughts even more, making the female more submissive to the burly orc's dick.

It went straight down her throat, his full ten inches plunged deep into her gullet. Her neck grew and widened, the airway cut completely off by her master's engorged knob. She managed to breathe through her nose, but that kept bringing the smell of him into her nostrils. It further cemented her into his bitch, she feeling the will to resist further and further slipping away from her grasp.

Then he started to move her.

He used both hands to hold her head and then started to move Eletha back and forth. The orc fucked her throat aggressively, his smile widening further as he felt her tears streak to his dong. Her throat and mouth were tight, her body greatly warmed by her own heat from his natural pheromones. The orc growled as he rammed his rod into her, forcing the elf-woman to adjust quickly to his size and girth.

Pain and pleasure shot through Eletha as she was forced to deep throat his dick. His schlong was pushed all the way down until she felt his heavy sacks at her chin. They were hot against her skin, the pair hanging and dangling slightly from the source. She didn't have too much time to think on it as the orc proceeded to fuck her aggressively and without a care. His thoughts were only on how tight she would feel around his dick once he was done with her mouth.

Unfortunately his comrades wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Eletha soon felt their grubby paws on her person, they tearing away her clothes, ripping the simple dress and scarf too pieces and exposing her fully to them. She was now laid bare before the greedy eyes of these monsters, her body on full display like a slab of meat to them.

Their hands now began to fully explore and grope her skin, they taking delight at her soft and fair body. Hands soon caressed her her back and backside, they grabbing her jugs greedily as if they belonged to them. More palms were at her rear, giving her supple arse a slap and wallop which she was only vaguely aware off. Her head was dizzy, her belly felt like it had butterflies and she was completely inept. Her throat was bulging and strained, pain flailing to life it being enough of a distraction for the remaining three orcs to touch her.

Those grubby paws spanked her bare ass and tits, enjoying the shudder of pain and masochism that ran through her at each strike. They groped and cupped her breasts and bare pussy, feeling its warmth and tightness, with one of them commenting.

"Bruka ro stal q merdaan!" {Bitch is still a maiden!}

The others laughed at their fortune each of them rubbing their burning hot members on her person. She felt the ridged heads of their penises, they oozing out their sticky, gooey precum on her bare body. She could feel the substance drip onto her, it running down her bare skin like water. Eletha felt dirty with their cocks rubbing and slapping on her exposed flesh, beating her like a drum.

One of them lifted up her backside, having her stand up on uneven footing. Her legs trembled as her mouth was still being vigorously fucked by the orc's cock. She had to be held up by the orc behind her, he gripping her narrow waist with his big hands.

Once she was standing he placed the hard thick head of his meaty cock at her maidenhood. She felt the thing at her opening, it prodding at her virgin lips which wetted even more at the simple touch of his knob. It brought a small amount of fear into her, as she was terrified of this beast violating her and stealing her chastity.

But there wasn't anything she could do, she had no way of stopping them. Her body too was betraying her as it cried out for his dick, which rubbed on her outer folds. She was dreading it, as she already had one cock inside of her and it was a fucking her once tight throat. Still she couldn't help the feeling of anticipation as the heated head of his penis rubbed her pussy lips, he teasing her slightly as she braced for his entrance.

He entered her as roughly and forcibly as his fellow did, slamming his thick member into her gates. He rammed his dong into her cunt, the crown soon managing to burst through and strike deep into her. She felt his monster cock quickly penetrate into her, the first five inches then the remaining five, until he had forced his entire length inside.

Pain flared to life, as she felt her chastity not being stolen, but destroyed. It was cut in two then shredded to pieces as more of his length was pushed further into her. His cock even managed to penetrate her cervix, the opening suddenly having to expand as his dick punched through, plus a couple of inches more. The sudden penetration into her womb, made the teen's mind crack at being fucked so deeply in both ends.

The orc marvelled at her tightness, feeling her inner walls constrict as best as they around his dong. Obviously trying to dislodge him, but it only succeeded in granting him more pleasure. He pulled his heavy dick back, until only half of it remained inside, then shoved himself back into her. A rhythmic thumping occurred as Eletha was banged from behind, her pussy being shagged by ten inches of orc brown cock, that fucked her better than her own fingers could ever do.

She was like a swing between the two monsters, they thrusting in one end whilst the other retracted, only to thrust again after the previous one withdrew. She was brought to climax with ease, her body rocking and thrown between pain and marvellous pleasure that she hadn't experienced before. Eletha told herself that it was because of their scent, acting as a kind of pheromone that attracted females and did this to them. The teen told hersef that she would never approach them otherwise, nor allow them to rape her over and over again.

But still it did not change the fact that it felt good. She couldn't help herself as that bottomless void was being filled, that infernal itch being finally scratched and those wanton desires and cravings being fulfilled by these beasts. Their cocks were enough to satisfy and slate her arousal, which had the teen reeling at the pleasure that tore through her, time and time again, bringing her too climax each and every time without pause or restraint.

They were uncaring for her orgasms, only grinning at how easy she was to satisfy. But it wasn't her pleasure that they cared for, instead they wanted to cream and fill her with their young. Elven women were only good for breeding, at least that's what the orc's told themselves and were told by others.

Both of them ruined her mouth and pussy, shagging the elf-woman senseless. She couldn't think anymore as she continued to taste and feel their hard dicks inside of her. Her mouth and pussy were sore and hurt, but she craved their cocks more, and would've begged if not for the dick in her mouth. Her stomach felt sick as the dickhead dripped its nectar into her belly, she feeling it whenever the cock ceased moving and mouth and neck felt the strain of his girth.

Soon though she noticed that the orc began to speed up. He held her head in place and rammed his cock deep into her oesophagus felt raw, as he continued to fuck her face and throat. His big balls slapped on her chin, the heavy sacks making her feel humiliated with each swatting of those black balls.

Then she felt the orc's cock grow even hotter, the thing seemingly turn into a furnace. After that the orc let out a long groan, followed by his penis, which was half way down her neck, to suddenly pulse and spasm within her. Like an eel it wriggled around before it suddenly started to shoot it load. His big balls began to clench and squeeze, his hot load shot up and down into Eletha's belly. Her tummy was soon filled to the brim with his seed, his salty hot load had eyes go wide a cry of disgust and yet of wanting muffled away by his dong. His cock pumped itself four times more, his groan lasting just as long, as he milked himself dry.

On the fifth he was finished, and pulled his semi-hard dick from her mouth. He pulled out out slowly, the pisshole still leaking out his sloppy load into her, the stuff landing on her tongue as he dragged the head along. She tasted it fully her buds coming to life at the contact of his cream, which was thick and sticky. Too her own surprise she gulped it down adding it to the quantity, as if it were akin to a reward. Even more to her shock and horror, she did not find the taste of his seed revolting or wrong. If anything she found herself wanting more, only further causing her worry and shame, her cheeks turning beet red in response.

Then finally the cock was withdrawn from her jaws, her aching mouth took in gulps of air. She was still being pounded from behind, standing up only because of the orc's hands holding her. Her mouth opened to show her tongue and lower teeth splattered with cum, she panting the whole time. She closed her mouth, gulping down his still hot load into her belly, the action being accidentally erotic and rather seductive to the males whom had a clear view of it.

It only made their dicks rage harder, with a new male planting himself before her. Her lust addled eyes looked up seeing the orc before her, looking nearly identical to the previous one.

He moved before her a gave her left cheek a slap with his meat-stick. She moaned at the thump it made against her, the sound itself causing her to shudder, as he did it once more to her other cheek. Then he cupped his hefty balls and dropped them into her open mouth. It was sudden and took Eletha off guard before she managed to meekly suck on his bare testicles.

They were too large to fit in together, but he didn't want to deposit them into her mouth just yet. Instead he had her suckle on them, wrapping her lips up and below the pair, her tongue doing wonders licking at each and between them. They were as bland as his own penis, thankfully hairless, though having a trace hint of his precum which had ran down his elongated shaft.

Speaking of which, that was lying upon her head, right atop her scalp. She felt the weighty cock atop her skull, settling within her hair, it's crown still leaking out a large dosage of precum on her back. it overpowering her with its masculinity and domination. The musk of the dick driving her nuts, egging her own to take risks and advantage of the situation.

Weakly her hands reached up to touch it. She felt her fingers wrap around the schlong, the thing jumping within her grasp, it springing to life as the owner grumbled and oohed in delight. The orc watched as she awkwardly began to jerk his shaft, doing so at an uneven and odd pacing with her fingers. Her mouth still licked his nuts but she managed to move herself so that she could place one inside. It was difficult considering the size, but she managed to put a fair amount of the sack into her mouth and suck gently on it.

While she was doing this the orc pounding her pussy finally came. Much like the one she had been forced to blow, he too was fecund as he came with such a force that she swore that she would become pregnant from a single blast. Of course he continued to cum, shooting more of his life giving semen into her womb. She felt his milky white stuff paint her inner walls, filling her completely with his batter as he fired four more times into her. His cock kept his seed clogged within Eletha, giving a developed belly which inflated because of the amount of his cum stuck within her. It was uncomfortable she found it hard to breathe, not used to the added weight or sudden change in her body structure.

He was finished soon after, his member softening slightly but still hard. He pulled out his dick, it allowing the flood of cum to gush out like water from a shattered cup. Her stomach soon retracted to its normal size, allowing her to breathe easily again, as she felt the semen gush out of her.

Her pussy was now gaped, her cunt wedged open as if forced by a crowbar. An entire fist followed by the arm could be fitted inside. But the final orc settled for simply using his hardened knob, he being quick to ram himself into, where he resumed the furious fucking. Her body was more accepting to the roughness that the orcs seemed to enjoy, yet it still had her drop the ballsack from her mouth to gasp.

And again she found her throat turned into a fleshlight.

The orc once more fucked her mouth and throat, whilst his buddy did the same to her pussy. Again she was given a firm pounding, she having to endure another roughhousing as they bred. She fell into a stupor, her body wrecked from multiple thrusts and furious poundings.

Eletha felt weak from her multiple orgasms she finally passing out. They continued to bang her regardless, not stopping until they finally came themselves.

++++++++++

Sometime later.

++++++++++

When she had awoken next she was tied up and hanging over one of their broad shoulders. Her hands were tied together, as was her feet and she still felt weakened from earlier. Her body ached and she was still sore, especially her jaws, throat and vagina. They each throbbed lightly from pain as she was carried, assumedly deeper into the woods.

Eletha looked around her tired green eyes blinking away the fatigue. She found that she was held by the second orc as they travelled in a singular line together. Behind them were two others, they eyeing her with clear signs that they wanted her again. It didn't help that she was facing them and her breasts were free to jiggle or move, they bounced with each stomp that her carrier took as he went on, following the lead orc.

They would stop at times to rest and eat, she being given meat and water. She was fed it by them, they refusing to undo her bonds lest she run away. Eletha took it in stride as she didn't honestly have the energy to run anyhow, nor did she even know where to go.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl and slowly but surely, her strength returned and her body healed. Days passed by in a bored snails pace, with Eletha plotting her daring escapes.

Only for her fantasies to be rudely interrupted by the cock shoved down her throat. They took her every now and then, fucking her on her back or knees. They did so either one at a time, or two together like her first time. They would use her, bring her to climax and then ride out their own orgasms. She would be cleaned though they avoided touching her gaped and leaking cunt.

Clearly they were attempting to impregnate her with their young. Terror crept into her whenever she consciously thought about that.

More days passed and she found that she did not know how long had gone by, her mind was nearly blown to pieces by the rough sex and stench of their sweat and scent. The smell of these orcs drove her nuts, she couldn't help it whenever her body betrayed her mind and she whimpered, sadly signalling that she was ready.

One such night she did the same.

A low pitiful mewl left her small mouth, low enough not to be heard, but it was so quiet that anyone could hear her clearly. The males turned away from their campfire and seen her in the dark, their eyes seemed to shine in the night, with the promise of pleasure and pain that she grown accustomed too.

Eletha, at this point, had grown used to them and knew what was to come. Not bothering to resist she instead spread her legs wide, having been tied with her back to a tree and sat on the ground.

The invitation was obvious and orcs shared shit-eating grins. She had become theirs, she had become their slave and the first of the moved to cement the relationship further.

He got up and lumbered his way over towards Eletha. She waited with bated breaths watching as he creeped closer and closer to her. Soon he was undoing the rope from the tree and he pulled her towards him.

She couldn't escape his grasp as he brought her into his muscular chest and held her in his arms. Security and comfort were felt as she was held in his tight embrace, her face against his hard chest. She felt his member stir to life the thing slowly growing from out of the sheath and lying limp between their legs. She felt the thing against her bare skin it growing slowly warmer and warmer as the seconds ticked by.

It grew and rightened itself up, stopped from rising to its full size as it hit between her legs. Eletha let out a squak of surprise at his organ settling itself against her own. Her pussy juices flowed out in a torrent, running over the middle of the schlong, her legs now closing on either side of the penis as an idea came to her. She closed her legs on his shaft, keeping it trapped between them and against her pussy. The orc grumbled something unintelligible, his husky breathing speaking volumes as she began to move.

Slowly she started to stroke his impressive length, using her inner thighs and her pussy lips. She rubbed his dong with her body earning a pleased grunt from the male. He made no move to stop her nor did he try and seize control back from her, as she moaned at his now hot shaft against her pussy, which leaked all over him. Her love juice acted as lube allowing the pair to enjoy it together, as Eletha found herself in a somewhat dominant position.

For the first time since being taken by the orcs she was in the dominant partner. She knew it would last long as the orc males liked to be in charge and wouldn't stay submissive for long. Deep down she knew he was only humoring her, giving her a taste of what it was like to have someone under their control. It was only for him to tease her some more, to let her have a little freedom before they turned her into a baby factory, ready to pump out hot-blooded orc warrior males.

He allowed her to enjoy her small amount of freedom, as she was pleasing the pair of them together. The other orcs watched with their cocks growing harder by the minute as they enjoyed the scene.

Eletha began to grind harder on his dick, it sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her as she massaged her pussy with his shaft. The orc too began to move his hips, rocking his pelvis back and forth, as if he were fucking her hole. She let him do so lying against his rounded tummy, her head against his chest smiling at how hard it was and how tingly her cunt felt.

His hands went and grabbed her arse. His grubby paws gripped her buns, her pale cheeks were soft and bubbly and he spread them to expose the hole to his fellows. She wasn't aware of what the orcs had planned, instead settling into his embrace and awaiting for the inevitable usual fucking.

She felt one of his fingers reach further around, it creeping to her pucker. She felt his finger reach her pooper, before she could even protest she felt his finger press into her rosebud. At first she resisted him, her sphincter closing at the attempted intrusion and she even tried to move away the will to fight returning to her.

However he simply used his other hand to grab the back of her head. She was then pressed face first into his chest, again inhaling his stink and natural musk. Again she melted into him, her body once more relaxing, her anus opening too and that was enough for his dark digit to enter.

A choked gasp escaped her lips as she felt him wriggle and poke his middle finger into her asshole. Her went straight at the simple, easy intrusion, her anal muscles constricting around them. She felt him push the finger further inside, until she was sure it was at the knuckle and as far as it could go. Her butt felt really strange and funny, her body acting weird and her asshole feeling all tingly at the oddness of the situation.

She felt him wriggle the digit, it causing the young elf to moan like a whore. She hadn't ever experimented with her anus before and she never seen a desire too. Now though she was getting mixed signals about the whole thing, as it both good and wrong.

Then again the entire situation was wrong from the get-go.

Another finger joined the first, which had her choke out a cry of surprise. She felt the pair delve deep into her anus, they pushing into her rectum, sending out a mixture of signals throughout Eletha's troubled mind. It crossed her mind that he was stretching her out, as he added a third, then a fourth later on.

All his fingers, save the thumb, were inside each of them moving around, giving the elf-woman twisted pleasure. She felt him move those thick digits around, his orcish joints being thicker than an elves.

Then she felt him pull those fingers back and she was gifted with the thumb next. She couldn't help but cry out in shock, horror and pain as he pushed not only his fingers and thumb, but also his palm into her. His entire hand was soon swallowed up by the elf's anus, she holding back a choking cry, not willing to give him more satisfaction.

It felt so wrong, so taboo and sinful for her to be treated like this. Yet there was nothing she could do, other than endure it and hope for a rescue or attempt an escape in the future.

She felt his hand turn into a fist, the movement in her bowls causing her to go ramrod straight. He didn't give her too much time to adjust as he started to move his arm in and out of her. He used his fist to fuck her, plunging in and out of the woman with his hand and arm. It created a sick pleasure that caught Eletha off guard, as she was finding her pussy growing wetter and wetter, her body too heating up and her own pleasure senses going into overdrive.

Faintly she questioned what his cock would feel like inside of her. She knew that he would do it soon, and her inner slut wanted it.

The orc male removed Eletha from his dick where he had her on all fours. He still fisted her anus, never taking out his arm once.

"Asa wayutu." One of the others commented. {That's pointless.}

"Yu." A second agreed. "Bruka ro gunn ri wrekra ahi." {Yeah. Bitch is gonna be ruined anyway.}

"Ya." The fister replied with a smirk. "Dowa wuu ti damma hre tii muu. Blackfang ro dowa wuu r yun." {Yes. Don't want to damage her too much. Blackfang is gonna want a turn.}

Eletha couldn't speak Orcish, so she couldn't grasp their words. But she did grasp a name: Blackfang and that brought a dose fear into her. She didn't who they were, having never met or heard much about orcs before, but from what she did know they were ruled by the strongest and most vicious.

Before she was fisted deeply by the orc behind her. Her hands clawed into the soft earth, taking clumps of the forest dirt into her palms, as he moved his arm inside of her. She couldn't help but cry out in pain and pleasure, her body and feelings contort at this abuse. He widened her hole with ease, his fist soon managing to seamlessly flow in and out of her rectum. Her insides felt churned and split. The tunnel now being loosened to its maxim fitting roughly like a glove around the orc's hand and at.

When he was sure that was enough the orc withdrew his hand and pulled it out. He then observed Eletha as she collapsed to the forest floor, drooling on the ground her, anus gaped.

Without waiting anymore he picked her up and kept the young elf faced away from him. He lifted her up and over his cock, being sure to have his dong pointed at her already abused hole. She barely felt his dick at first, her ring having been expanded rather well, it soon managing to return to its regular shape. Only for it to close around the phallus's head gripping the crown of his big black cock, she soon being lowered upon the shaft.

"Oh Gods!" She couldn't help but moan it, her voice clear and pleasant, pleasing to the orcish ears.

Inch by inch he had her sink down upon his shaft, she laying against his belly. The elf found her head leaning back, her eyes wide and mouth agape as she felt herself being shafted. His bulging cock was as hot as any other time, burning with desire and typical male wantonness. A grunt left his lips as he inserted more of himself inside, her anal walls gripping along his dick, she being stretched fairly well enough. Not too much, but not too little, just enough to help give him pleasure and ensure she wasn't harmed.

Her pussy started too leak out her fluids, a gentle flow of her love juice dripped from her southern lips. Eletha was panting and her face was red, her ears too had drooped on the side of her head. More of his cock was added into her gaping whorish ass, she feeling her rectum trying to push or dislodge his intrusive organ, only for it to encourage him onwards.

Eventually he had her sunk to the hilt, now fully kept within her. His hands were on her legs, holding her under them and keeping the elf-woman elevated on his dong. With his great strength he easily had her rising and falling on his dick, slowly working his shaft as Eletha cried out in shock and pleasure. Her eyes rolled back as she felt him invade deeply into her anus, churning her anal cavity and making it habitable for future cocks.

He would slowly thrusts into her whenever he lowered the she-elf on his knob. His cock was being squeezed tightly, her asshole sucking his dong, threatening to take it off with each clench or tightening of her insides. She could feel every inch of his dick deep in her shitter, it causing her intestines to reform and open to allow more of the hard thick meaty member to fit itself inside of Eletha. She felt her body being continuously rocked from pleasure, growing used to the orcs roughness and scent, that had her cunt loosen and gush out her fluids.

The other orcs watched with great smirks, before one of them came over, stroking his impressive shaft. Her mouth opened immediately, her jaws dropping and tongue hanging out.

But instead of grabbing the back of her head and shoving her down to swallow his fuck-stick, he instead pressed his imposing length to her pouring cunt.

The slit of her lips opened, tingled at the faint touch of his hard knobby head. She felt her clitty being poked at by his huge organ, which then entered her with ease. The constant abuse she had suffered for the previous days had her body remember their shape and width. Their lengths and girths were forever burned into her body. She felt her love tunnel slowly extend as the orc pushed more of himself inside. Eletha oohed at his cock going further inside, bypassing her cervix and entering her womb directly. Her head hung back crying audibly in euphoria as both orcs began to pummel her insides together, thrusting in and out at uneven paces and having her mind overload at the feeling of the twin cocks deep within her.

She could feel the pair of them moving in and out, and the orcs themselves felt the same. The wall of muscle between her poop shute and vaginal tunnel were nearly forced together. Both dicks could faintly feel each other as they thrusted up and deep into Eletha whom asked for more, her eyes rolling back into her skull as she took the pair into her.

It was all too much for her to handle and she blacked out soon after.

++++++++++

2 days later.

++++++++++

Something was wrong.

She couldn't place it but she knew something was amiss with the orcs. They seemed to be more on guard as they stopped at the edge of a woods, which lead to a roving green landsacpe. It looked so beautiful with the sky not being obscured by the trees or the air stinking of sweat and sex. Eletha allowed herself to smile in a more positive way, she looking over her shoulder to see the lush green grass and clear skies, with a gentle blow of the wind having the untouched surface being disturbed.

Still she wondered why the orcs wouldn't go out into the light and pleasant scenery. She found their hesitation rather odd and tried using her own senses to get a idea of what had caused them to stop.

Her hearing was superior to there's and faintly she heard hoofed feet, like a dozen or more. She assumed them to be centaurs, which were beings with an upper torso of a person, but the lower body of a horse. It couldn't be actual horses as they weren't native here and she understood the full reason why the orcs were being cautions.

Perhaps they too could hear them, or perhaps they smelt them. Her nose was still blocked off by their strong odour and she had taken to breathing through her mouth more, whilst attempting to ignore the taste of their scent in the back of her throat.

She wasn't sure how this was going to work now. The orcs looked like they were going to stay inside the forest and let the centaurs run by, possibly hoping that they wouldn't be seen.

However the one in front motioned to the others that they were heading out into the open. The dumb beasts waltzed out of the woods, carrying their prize with them too across the open ground.

Eletha soon found her nude body being baked sunlight. Her skin tingled from the heat of the sun's glare, it beating down on her unprotected flanks and flesh. She felt the breeze too brush against her cooling her body as the warmth of the sun heated her up.

The orcs proceeded through the open ground and didn't seem to show any reaction to the warmth. Instead they continued with a slow walk, each of them heading together weapons at the ready. Eletha remained silent and kept her ears open listening to the sound of hoofs and her head turning to catch a glimpse of the centaurs. She looked around as best as she could trying to pinpoint their location from sound alone.

Tracking had never been a skill she had been taught, as such she accurately do so with ease. It wasn't until she caught the sight of dust rising up over a slope did she know where they were. The orcs too understood and ceased their walking to watch carefully and await for them to either pass or discover the group.

Too their misfortune a centaur galloped up the hill and froze at the sight of them. She simply stood still and couldn't take her eyes off the orcs that stared back. Before any orc could react the centaur let out a warcry and used her bow to start shooting.

Eletha found herself thrown off the shoulder of the orc, she hitting into the grass with a groan. From there it was all a blur and conflicting sounds, as the orcs ran up the hill to deal with the small centaur herd. Whether it was from forgetfulness or simple stupidity Eletha's feet weren't bound. This presented an opportunity she hadn't had before and she resolved to take full advantage of it, while the orcs and centaurs were fighting. She remained on the grass curled up nursing a slight bump on her head, but once recovered enough she stood up and made a break for it, heading back to the forest.

Only to stop as an arrow buried itself in the ground just ahead of her, followed by a voice from behind. "Another step and the next goes into your skull!" They called out in Common.

She complied stopping mid-step and standing still. "That's good, now turn around sweetheart!" Was their next instruction and she did so.

Behind her she found a centaur female with a chestnut horse body and olive coloured human skin. Her hair was long and flowing, being black as night and her eyes like the lush green around them. She had a bow and notched arrow in her hands, pointing the weapon at Eletha.

The centaur trotted over towards her, still keeping the weapon aimed at the elf-woman. Her eyes were like the orcs roaming over her body, enjoying the complete nonexistence of clothing. Only her hands had a rope around the wrists, but that wouldn't cover her body and she was forced to bare all too the stranger. Of course she caught the look in their eye, the way their lips moved into smirk and how they lowered the pointed arrow a few inches down until they sheathed the thing.

She stood before Eletha with a shit-eating grin upon her face, which was the about the same as the orcs. Though privately the she-elf wondered if she could escape the centaur and flee.

'Just a quick fist to their jaw and then bolt.' She thought to herself, as the creature was mesmerised by her breasts and pussy.

But she hesitated and that cost her.

More centaurs soon began to appear over the hill, running down to their comrade. They spotted the elf too, which had them sharing leering grins of their own. Eletha noted that they were all female, each of them wearing no real clothes or armour, save a headband of cloth and metal around their foreheads. Arrows and quivers were on their backs, many of them carried bows, though some had a bloodied lance or two-handed swords.

Another thing she noted was that at least three of them had elven women tied under them. Slung under the belly of their horsy body, legs and arms tied to one another over the back of them. They looked out of their minds, their eyes glazed over, tongues hanging out and mouths parted in a silent continuous gasp. Each trot or movement of the centaur they were carried under had their eyes go wide and they exhaled, panting much like Eletha would after fucking the orcs. Of course they were naked and abused each of them covered in dirt and grime, plus a faint bruise from their rough treatment. That only had Eletha wonder as too how, considering there were no males amongst the centaurs.

They stopped a respectable distance away from Eletha and their friend. They watched as their friend reached out to stroke the elf's cheek, which had them batter it away with their bound hands.

They chuckled. "Feisty aren't you?"

"Been through a lot." Responded the elf whom glared at her.

"I can assume so." Replied the centaur evenly. "Those orcs must've have had their fun with you. Bet your pussy is all opened, that womb of yours ready to foal, little mare."

That comment brought Eletha some anxiety at the thought. Truthfully she hadn't thought about it, then again what was there to think about? She had been fucked over and over again, her thoughts or fears of pregnancy never really coming to the forefront. Whenever the orcs banged her, she would later black out or slumber, then awaken with a aching pussy, longing for a good bath. Now she was reminded of the times and amount of cum that had been shot into her. Cold fear gripped her heart as she had her hands move to her tummy, rubbing it.

The centaur tsk'd she bringing back the elf's attention. "I could probably help you." They said, their face and voice betraying a deeper meaning that went over Eletha's head.

"W-What can you do?" Asked the she-elf.

"Uh, uh. First you need to do something for me." She grinned and licked her lips, her eyes staring fondly at the elf's tits and not trimmed pussy.

Eletha sighed expecting this. "Turn around and I'll lick your cunt." She had experimented in her village, in secret, and found that she enjoyed both genders.

The centaur gave her a wicked grin and said. "You can do that and you can also lick my balls and cock while your at it."

Before the elf question them the centaur gracefully turned herself around. She rotated her horse body, turning her flank to the elf that soon began to understand as she seen their genitalia. The centaur's genitals were of course horse shaped, having a winking vagina that opened and closed invitingly. However the elf spotted a pair of large balls hanging beneath them, two firm sacks that swung slightly as the centaur mare shaked her ass. Eletha's eyes went lower and she caught the sight of something, which had her squat down to too see.

She found a full, foot long floppy, wiener. It was pink in colour having came from out the sheath, the pisshole already dripping with excitement, as the thing flapped around. It was hard but looked flexible and soft, though Eletha doubted it very much. She found her eyes drawn to it, her thoughts turning dirty and her body reacting in a sinful way, again, as she watched the thing move around, inviting her over.

"You can lick my pussy, fondle my balls and finally take my dick." The futa-centaur ordered. "Service my body and I'll reward you well. No doubt those oafs have stretched you out already many times. Of course I'm "bigger" and "thicker" than them. So don't expect me to go easy on you, little mare."

Eletha cursed her ill fortune, her bad luck and any god that thought it best to mess up her life further. She looked over the centaur's ass finding that all the others were the same as she was. The three elven women being strapped onto the underside of their bodies becoming now as clear as a mirror. More cocks were seen too, each of them long and as thick as the one that had taken a liking too her.

She was reminded of them when they retreated into their backside into her face. Her nose was soon overwhelmed with the pleasant and feminine fragrance of a woman, followed by the polluted and musky stench of a man. The centaur's pussy was pressed into her face, along with the balls that slapped against her chin and lower jaw. Her nose was against the cunt, she inhaling a good dose of their aroma found her will fleeing, the orcs pheromones still in effect despite their demise not but a few minutes ago.

The centaurs hooted together, as the one amongst them cried out. "Go on! You said you'd lick my pussy, get to it slag!"

Eletha began to do so, her tongue quickly stabbing out and lapping at their inner and outer love hole. She started to taste the thing, finding the centaur no different from a regular woman taste-wise. Her tongue soon managed to lick directly into the opening, she pushing her face fully into their vagina. She started to eat them out taking in great gulps of their nectar, it tingling along her tongue and warming her parched throat. It made her continue to drink their essence, to ensure that they were slated, as her hands went a wander.

She moved her palms up to the centaur's balls, which she cupped. Eletha marvelled at the weighty things, feeling their warmth and how heavy they were in her bound hands. The she-elf cupped them gently, her hands unable to fully grasp the pair, though she could at least fondle and grip the heavy sacks, making the proud owner of them let out moan.

"Fuck." She sighed. "That's good, now keep at it. You'll be rewarded soon enough."

Eletha then started to grip and pull on their testicles, she still lapping at their winking vagina. She ate them out, drinking down their love juice her thirst being quenched with each gulp of their fluids. Her hands gripped and caressed those large balls, feeling the slackened things heat and virility. She knew that this futa-centaur hadn't bred in days, possibly weeks. It didn't appear that the creatures could masturbate like anyone else, considering the position of their arms and penis, despite it's glorious length.

They must have been so full, so painful and ready to burst. The member itself was rigid, throbbing and ready to take her, though first she had to finish with their pussy.

The orifice was practically drooling now a continuous flood of her juices flowing out and down her throat. Eletha drank it all being sure to spill any as the centaur moaned at finally being able to lay once more.

"Yes, fuck yes." She growled. "Fucking licking my pussy like a good whore. I'm so fucking hard, gonna mount and have you in foal soon." Eletha listened with only half an ear, she kept on licking and eating out the centaur's large cunt.

The other centaurs watched with growing arousal. Each of them now sported thick floppy penises, each of them unable to actually touch them too. Instead they were forced to endure and observe the display, while only a select few of them managed to take care if their erections.

Those three that had elven women underneath them were capable of humping away their pain. Squelching sounds were soon heard, as they started to hump and rut away, their hips moving and jumping in an effort to create friction and allow them to stimulate themselves. They felt their schlongs slide in and out of their new cocksleeves, which let out a gurgle of pleasure with each stroke and deep intrusion.

It wouldn't be long before Eletha would join them them. She still dove into their muff, licking at the inner walls of the centaur's vagina, guzzling down their sweet nectar down her gullet. Her pussy started to throb, her body grew more hot despite the cool air blowing by, her cunt too started to overflow.

Thinking her ready, and not willing to wait any longer, the futa-centaur then pulled away and spoke. "Alright slag, assume the position, let me mount you."

Without a further thought or care the elf-woman lowered her torso to the ground, keeping herself braced up with her still bound hands. She kept herself up, giving her lovely rear a shake to entice the centaur.

She needn't had bothered as the futa-centaur was already eager enough. They quickly closed the short gap between them, her horse body atop looming over the elf's form. Eletha was suddenly encased with their shadow, her head looking up to see them there over her, before feeling something thick and heavy fall upon her naked back. Their cock was like a lump of fire on her, that pulsed and vibrated with life. Even the precum was hot, it leaking on the upper part of shoulder blades, some soaking into her golden hair.

She waited with baited breaths on all fours, with the horse above her. The centaur soon retreated a couple of steps and aligned her cock up with the elf's pussy.

The single thrust into her brought a cry of shock and pleasure. Eletha felt the engorged head strike into her opening, her outer lips soon accepting the head of the horsy dick. More of the floppy, rigid length was forced inside, her girth thicker than the orcs and a lot longer. Her rolls back into her skull at the twelve and quarter inch long schlong sinking deeply into her body. It penetrated her so hard and fast, her inner walls gripping the shaft, as she was forced to have the full thing stuck down within her, sending out both familiar signals of pain and pleasure.

Eletha let out a wordless gasp and cry as she was shafted. Her cunt was opened up, adding more of the foot long horse-dick into her, which went as far as the orcs, plus some more. It brought a renewed sense of sexual pleasure and wanting, as she had grown slightly bored with the orcs. Now she was being rutted by this beast above her, it looming possessively atop her, keeping it enlongated shaft lodged deep inside of the she-elf. The horse-cock had been sunk until the big balls rested on the outside of Eletha's ass.

The elven woman couldn't speak let alone think, as her mind snapped in-two, her emerald eyes refusing to return to their normal position. They remained rolled back, her eyes pure white as marble, her body still on all fours and completely ramrod straight, unbending and unbroken.

"Ohhh." Purred the centaur. "They did a decent job. Your loose enough to take me in without too much pain, but your still tight enough to grip my schlong. Fuck, I like you little mare. Now prepare to be fucked."

True to their word the futa-centaur started to fuck the she-elf. It wasn't slow and it wasn't gentle as the centaur began to quickly and violently withdraw her dick. She pulled herself back dragging her schlong with her, which had Eletha gurgle in pain and pleasure at feeling the huge dong being pulled out. But it was soon lodged firmly back inside of her, as the centaur thrusted in once more, the love tunnel both accepting and resisting the forceful intrusion.

It made Eletha cry out in ecstasy with each hard and firm stroke of the futa-centaur's cock. It fucked her like a real mare, mounting her and taking the wench over and over again. The centaur pounded into her more harder and stronger than any orc could ever do, she thrusting like a piston which refused to stop or slow down. Eletha found herself begging and asking for more, which had the centaur laugh.

"You love my dick, little mare?"

"Yes!" Was the surprising answer, as Eletha's mind went dark with lust and crazed sex.

"You can have it." They told her, still banging into them, whilst the herd watched.

Many of the other centaurs turned to one another. Those that didn't have a elf-woman attached to their belly and, more importantly, groin used one another. Weapons were discarded, any clothing to cover their privacy was thrown off and soon a great mating began.

In the middle of the field, under a bright sun, a cool wind blowing the futa-centaurs fucked. The quiet air was cut short by the sounds of horny beasts and their few ladies breeding. Squelching wet sliding sounds, followed by the occasional slapping of flesh on flesh and balls against another's rear. They fucked out in the open, their blood up from the earlier fight and their sexual drive going into overdrive as they rutted wildly, shagging each other senseless.

The herd mated with each other, large dominant stallion classed futas mounted the more submissive members. Thick horsy cocks pounded into vaginas, some deciding to go anal instead, their huge dongs puncturing the anus and driving themselves deep inside, much to their owners chagrin and silent glee. Many dicks were satisfied this day, fucking familiar territory and cumming deeply into their friends.

None of them ever noticed or heard the lone orc survivor, stealthily escaping from the fight. Wounded as he was the beasts were hardy and resilient. He heard and smelt them in one direction and the beast decided to make a tactical retreat and report this to the tribe. He slipped away without anyone ever knowing and headed to the woods, until he couldn't hear them anymore.

Back with the futa-centaurs; the creatures were shagging each other senseless. All thoughts of combat and survival gone, the threat of danger passed and away for the time being. They gave into their primal instincts, fucking without a care, knowing it didn't matter.

Eletha was dimly aware of what was going on, though not by much. Her head was clouded by a dense fog of lust and pleasure, her mind unable to accurately decipher what was going on. She could only focus on the huge dick that continued to move within her, it's size, length and girth as it widened her vaginal walls. Her mind was razor sharp in that regard, analysing the shape, length and circumference of the penis as it invaded her body, numerous times. At one point she had looked underneath herself, looking past her jiggling tits to see the imprint of that dong moving within her, whenever it's owner thrusted. The young lady wasn't sure when she came, only that she had at least three times, though the futa-centaur didn't take notice.

Instead they grinned at their comrades as they mated all around her, she feeling her own body reacting. The scent of sweat and sex was in the air, the wind blowing it around at the centaurs. It only drove the animals onwards, to fuck and breed relentlessly, which they loved too do.

The elf-woman soon felt a change in tempo, as the centaur began to quicken their pace. Each stroke and thrust of the cock nearly had her thrown to the dirt, as they ploughed her furiously. Deep inside her skull she knew what it was and what was going to happen, and she mentally prepared and welcomed it.

With a final thrust that broke her mind once more, the slapping of those firm balls on the outside of her ass and pussy, the horse-dick then grew hotter and finally came. A huge cumshot was fired into her uterus, she feeling the powerful force of their seed flooding into her womb. It was a gush of white hot batter, that drowned her ovaries in the cum of futa-centaur. Her big balls fired out a near continous stream of cream into their pie, busting a nut deep with the she-elf's womb and filling it with their fertile sperm, which would (hopefully) impregnate their just as fertile eggs.

The centaur let out a long groan as a weeks worth of cum was fired into the elf. She shoot her balls until they were dry, having the elf's womb filled with her essence and hopefully foaling her new filly. Her cocksleeve managed to key out a whorish moan which had the centaur smile, it being music to her ears.

All around them the others were either finishing or about too. She stayed stuck within the elf, feeling her member soften and nearly shrink. Eventually she pulled out of them, watching as their gaping cunt then poured out her life-giving essence to the grassy floor, their belly too deflating, taking the pressure away. Her own cock too started to shrink until it went into her sheath, as she watched the elf fall to the floor, spent.

Once everyone was finished the futa-centaur then trotted over to the fallen she-elf. She undid their hands, only to then bind her arms and legs once more to their underbelly. Eletha was painfully restrained to the underside of their horse body, her back against their tummy, her arms around their human mid-waist and legs over their back. Her cunt was throbbing and leaking, it still gaped and ready for more and it positioned perfectly so that the centaur could fuck her whilst riding around.

For the moment she was spent, but that would change soon.

The herd soon finished each other off and together they fled away, back to home. A trail of cum and hoof-prints were left behind, enough for someone to follow them, if they dared.

Eletha once more allowed her body to sag and slowly drifted off into slumber. Her eyes were tired and her face turning peaceful as she finally went to sleep, despite the constant jumps and hurdles of the centaur's galloping.


End file.
